Dinner with Sasha's parents
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Summer and Sasha go to dinner at Sasha's parents awkward questions are asked note i did use google translate for this story
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I used Google translate to help write this story**

"Sasha ! E chiar mai frumoasă în persoană (She's even more beautiful in person)" Adrianna **(** Sasha's mother) says pulling him into a hug.  
Sasha and Summer are visiting his family since they invited them to dinner . They had just finished practice "Știu că mama (I know Mama)."

Summer looks over at Sasha , giving him a look that asks him what she said. He smiles at her and says "She said you are even more beautiful in person."  
" you " Summer says with a small blush. He pulls her to him and she gives him the sweetest smile, looking up at him.

"Sasha, go put the bags upstairs. In the spare room."  
"Both of our bags?" Sasha asks shocked.Adriannanormally makes the girls stay in the spare room and the boys in the living room.  
"Yes" Adrianna says with a sweet smile.  
"Ok…" He kisses Summer's head and takes the bags up to the room.  
Summer sits down on the couch and Adriannaand Dmitri join her. Sasha comes in and sits on the other couch. Sasha comes down and sits next to Summer . She instantly leans into him and relaxes. He kisses her head and wraps his arms around her.  
"Is he treating you well Summer ?" Dmitri asks.  
"Oh yes. He treats me so well.." She smiles up at him.  
Summer rests a hand on the leg Sasha is bouncing and it instantly calms. It doesn't go unnoticed by the others.  
"Sorry baby."  
She just smiles up at him again.  
"Pentru cat timp? (How long)?" Adriannaasks.  
"Ce? (What)?" Sasha says back.  
"Cat timp ati fost impreuna (How long have you been together)?" Adrianna asks.  
Sasha is shocked and doesn't know how to answer. Summer looks at him confused. He isn't sure he wants to translate for her.  
"She asked him how long you two have been together" Dmitri translates.  
Summer now has a shocked look that matches Sasha. Sasha gives her a little squeeze.  
"We aren't together."  
"Dar tu o iubești (But you love her)" Adrianna states.  
"Mom!"  
"But it true" Dmitri says in English.  
"What's true?"Summer asks quietly looking up at Sasha.  
"That he…"  
"I'll tell you later" he says looking down at Summer.  
"Are you in a relationship Summer ?" Adrianna asks.  
"No… I'm not" she says with a small blush and an awkward giggle.  
"Ok. Well, do you have feel…"  
"Mama" Sasha cuts her off knowing where she was going with that question.  
"Sasha, I'm just…"  
"No Mama."


	2. Chapter 2

"But, Vreau să știu dacă pot obține speranțele mele în sus (I want to know if I can get my hopes up)."  
"I know."  
"Sasha?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you show me where the bathroom is?"  
"Of course."  
He stands up and extends his hand to her helping her up. He holds onto it walking to the bathroom. She stops him just before she goes into the bathroom squeezing his hand.  
"Are they asking about me?"  
"Yes. Well you and me."  
"Oh…" she puts her head down. He lifts her chin with her fingers.  
"It's nothing bad. They love you. I promise. I'll explain more tonight we will go for a after dinner walk around the block ."  
"Why are we going to be in the same room ? it seems odd but I am happy it is two separate beds in the "  
"I have no idea usually if there is a girl in the house I have to sleep on the couch in the living room I think they like you ."  
"Oh." She looks down again.

They don't say anything. She lets go and then steps into the bathroom.  
"Summer , I'll meet you back in the living room ok?"  
"Ok."  
He walks back into the living room, looking at his parents. They smile at him.  
"No more awkward questions please. And please, more English."  
"If you admit you love her, we'll stop" Adrianna says.  
"Mama" he whines.  
"Sasha."  
"Mama…"  
"Hurry before she comes back" she jokes.  
"Fine. Yes, I love her. Since I first met her. Now please, no more awkward questions and more English."

Later that night

Sasha took Summer for a walk around the block told her everything and ask her to be his girlfriend she said yes and they kissed. They both went to bed with smiles on their faces


End file.
